


Head rubs

by Veedeen



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Head Rubs, M/M, Petey is a twink, Poor Walls, he comes to save the day tho, how do I tag shit properly, jimmy is definitely ooc here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veedeen/pseuds/Veedeen
Summary: Jimmy has a fucking headache from Trent and Petey comes to say the day bc why not.





	Head rubs

“Ughhh.” The boy groaned. He rubbed his temples to try and ease up the pounding currently residing in his skull. Earlier Trent punched the shit outta the side of his head when he went to go complain about how loud he was, of course he beat his ass but not without leaving with a parting gift. 

*going in first person mode rn* 

I hate this place, this school, the damn dress code. The dorms, ha, I hated this place too. Walls were paper thin, meaning I had to listen to one of the damn jocks get laid by one of the prissy cheerleaders. Certainly didn’t help my headache, hearing her shrills and the bed pounding against the wall. 

I grit my teeth, “ugghh.” I drawled out.   
My head was pounding, even my damn heartbeat was making it worse. I almost didn’t hear it but a small quiet knock came from outside. I didn’t move, if they knocked like that it probably wasn’t important and to be frank, I really wasn’t in the mood for talking right now. 

It went quiet for a minute until they knocks came again but louder. Sighing, I got up from my bed and opened it. It was Petey.

“Hey..uhm jimmy, you got a minute?” Petey asked. 

I didn’t answer, I went back into my room and laid on my bed. it was a silent invitation for him to come in. The pounding didn’t stop instead it increasingly got worse.  
I heard my door shut and small, almost silent footsteps creaked my floorboards. 

The bed creaked as Petey sat down, his leg was bouncing and his body language obviously was indicating he was nervous.   
I grunted, wanting him to ask what he needed. He stiffened. 

“H-how can you sleep like this?” He questioned. 

I shrugged my shoulders, he must’ve heard the jackass who was getting laid. “Currently I can’t hear much because my head feels like it splitting open. I’d rather deal with listening to my heartbeat in my cranium then hear that.” 

Petey laughed, “I had something to ask.” 

“Hmhm.” 

Petey hesitated for a minute and breathed, “have, have you ever had a dream about your…aboutyourfriendhavingsexwithyou?!”

I sat up and faced him, my face strewn with confusion and mouth agape. I felt my mouth close and open. “Bold of you to assume I had friends.” I thought for a moment, “well at-least before I met you, Anndd others but mostly you.” 

“Just answer, please.” 

“Not that I think of, why? You’ve had your first wet dream or something?” 

Petey flailed, “Nonono w-w-well y-yes b-but I-“ 

“Who?” I interrupted.

“What?” 

“Who was it, you said it was a friend, now I know you don’t have many of those.” 

Petey’s mouth open and closed repeatedly. 

“Was it Gary?, he got kicked out so I’m sure it’s not him, or did y’all have something going on before I came to this shithole?” 

“What no no, me and Gary had nothing and I sure as hell never liked him as a friend even.”

“That scratches off Gary. So who then?” 

“Uhm they shall remain anonymous. But I don’t see them as a partner, I don’t know what it means.” 

“It’s just your hormones fucking with yah.” 

“You think?” 

“I know.” 

Silence blanketed over us, I moved my fingers to continue rubbing my temples, didn’t even know when I closed my eyes but I did.

“Headache?” 

I groaned in response. 

“Try the infirmary, they got pills.” 

I shook my head. 

“That’s a no on the pills then.” 

Silence was met again between the two of us, the bed had moved and I felt Petey moving closer to me, just above my head he sat. My eyes opened and I was met with him crouched over me, bringing my head upwards my shoulders rested against his small chest. 

“The fuck are you doing, Petey?” I questioned.

“Trying to give you a massage since there was no pills in the infirmary.” He responded.

I rolled my eyes which was a mistake as a sharp pain made me wish I was never born. Not that I already do. Just gives me more of a reason to wish that. 

I felt his fingers carefully graze against the back of my head, I hissed. He mumbled a sorry. The pads of his thumbs rubbed the bottom back for my head in circles, it felt really good, so good that I pressed my head towards the pads of his thumbs. 

A sigh escaped my lips as he continued. His hands had slowly and carefully glided towards the top of my head. The two of his index and middle fingers rubbed the center which seemed to near where most of the tension was. 

“Pete…y” I whispered.

His left hand made its way to the side of my head, I winced but he was careful. Using the four of his fingerpads he pressed and rubbed in circles clockwise. However I did not like this as it felt weird. He pressed slightly harder, I made a sharp intake of air. His right hand went to the other side of my head and scratched lightly. 

“P-Petey…” 

He stopped his hand movements for a moment and felt my heart just stop. It dawned on me, I just did that and stuttered. Holy shit. 

“Did I hurt you?” Petey questioned, looking anxious. 

I stayed silent, my heart pounding in my ears. “A little.” I lied. 

“I’m sorry, I won’t press as hard this time.” 

His hands continued to move towards the top of my head and I bit my lip. This was weird there’s no way in hell am I getting off to a head massage, especially to Petey for God’s sake, my friend. 

It’s only because your head hurts, nothing more. 

The top of my head was hurting as much anymore as the massage did help, but fuck was he could with his hands. 

“Does the top hurt as much?” Petey questioned.

“Not really.” 

“Good thing you have a buzz cut it wasn’t that hard to massage it.”

I made a small laugh. 

I quickly shut my mouth once he scratched it, it felt amazing, to good even. 

“B…it…har.” I groaned, “harder.” My voice barley even a whisper.

His fingers pressed down and his nails felt like heaven against my scalp, I caved in and brought my knees to my chest, “he-hey I… FUCK!” 

Petey jumped and brought his hands to his side defensively. “Did I do something wrong?! are you okay?! did I hurt you?!”

‘No way no way no way’

“Jimmy?” Petey moved to my side, I face away from him. 

I didn’t notice my face was hot, I didn’t notice any of the signs. Shit. He’s gonna notice. 

I spun around quickly and put a hand on his shoulder. It was shaking. “I’m fine, maybe you should go back before, uhm it’s getting quite late so you probably should, uh go back to uh your dorm.” 

Petey eyes looked into my soul and for the first time I felt my heart come out my asshole.   
“Jimmy…did you?...” 

Dread had come to replace my fear. I pushed him off my bed and out my room. “Okay thank you for coming to my kingly ass aid, I’m fine now so byeeee.” I quickly shut the door and slid down. 

Hands that were my own, covered my face in shame. 

There’s no way I just came from a damn head massage from Petey.

 

-break—————————————

Petey smirked he knew exactly what he was doing, he knew jimmy had been pent up for a couple of weeks and he wasn’t going to lie around with the girls around school. He didn’t know that would be a trigger though. 

Of course jimmy was his friend who he may or may not have a crush on but he still wanted him to not be stressed. Petey mentally noted that down

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to Kermit suicide bc I forgot about my main project uwu


End file.
